


Worship

by MaraMori



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Attempted Suicide (mention), Body Worship, F/F, Julia and Kady have been pining for each other for awhile now, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and steamy!, canon drug use and mention, episode 4x04 rewrite, lets make it gay!, mention of past kady/penny, one-sided penny/julia, sex between women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMori/pseuds/MaraMori
Summary: I don’t believe in you,” Shoshana said, not unkindly. “I can help interpret, but you need someone who believes in you; someone who worships you, body and soul, to perform the ritual.”“Oh yeah,” she continued. “I can see it real plainly; you definitely believe in her, the real her. The ritual would work with you.”“Um.” Was all Kady said, at a loss for words.“It’s ok Kady,” Julia hastened to reassure, placing her hand of Kady’s arm. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doingAKAIts Kady, not Penny that does Shoshana's ritual with Julia in Fillory. This one takes on a whole new meaning for 'intimate'.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! It's been a while since I published any fanfic, and this is my very first time writing/publishing smut. Hopefully it's not too hilariously bad.   
> The start of this fic is pretty much word for word for how the scene in 4x04 plays out. As such, there is kinda a mention of suicide attempt and indifference to that attempt. Also, I do mention the drugs in Fillory's air, and Kady as a drug addict. Allusions to Julia's assault are made, but nothing specific. If there are other warnings you think I should put here, please let me know.   
> Enjoy

Like always, traveling felt weird. Being in Mariana’s… no _her_ loft one minute, and in a forest in Fillory the next was enough to mess with anyone’s mind, and that was without the drugs in the air. Kady took a deep breath even though she knew she shouldn’t; it was just so good!

Julia looked at her from her side, a worried expression on her face. Kady ignored the look, her way of saying that it was fine. She wouldn’t have agreed to come to Fillory with Julia if she didn’t think she could handle it.

In fact, she was still a little uncertain why exactly she had agreed to come. They had all been fresh off the Dewey ‘heist’ and giving Marina the bad luck, but Kady was feeling adrift, not sure what to do with herself. As Sam the cop, each day had a purpose; her life had a purpose. Now though…?

So, when Julia had asked her to help her find out what was with her indestructibility-none-magic, she had agreed, though she was unsure how she could help; she had never been good at research that consisted of staring at books.

_“Kady!” Julia had called out urgently the moment that she had walked back into the loft and the other woman saw her._

_“Sorry,” Kady said, heading of her query. “None of my contacts were much help with figuring this out. There are plenty of hedges that have thought about summoning gods, but no one really gives a shit about them if they can’t give them what they want.”_

_“We might have another lead,” Julia said, her voice the determined quite that Kady always felt in her chest. “Bacchus’ maenads might still be in Fillory; Josh thinks that they may be able to help me, seeing as they have the experience of looking after a god. Penny’s gonna take me there.”_

_“Ok,” Kady said stiffly, trying to shake off that weird feeling she got whenever Penny 23 so much as looked at Julia. She had accepted that he wasn’t her Penny, and while it was still weird sometimes, she was getting used to him. She had even confided in him while they were searching for the black card. But seeing him around Julia, with that look in his eye… Kady really did not like that._

_“You should come with us,” Julia added, earning a puzzled look from both Kady and Penny. “I mean, you’re a part of this search too, and I um…” She trailed off, but Kady caught her side glance at Penny. Julia looked back at_ _her and subtly shrugged, and like always, Kady could read what she meant; she didn’t want to be alone with Penny._

_“Well,” Kady sighed. “It’s not that often that I get to go to Fillory.” She said it flippantly as if that was the only reason she was agreeing. As if it had nothing at all to do with the fact that Julia wanting her to come._

So, here the three of them were in Fillory, somewhere in the woods, surrounded by tents, passed out people, and the evidence of a massive party. Briefly, Kady wondered if these were the trees that Julia had regrown, prompting her name as ‘Our Lady of the Trees’, but she didn’t ask.

“Is it possible for an entire forest to do the walk of shame?” Julia asked as they made their wait into the central clearing, stepping over a passed-out man.

“Seriously, nature is not supposed to be this… sticky,” Penny added, disgust in his voice.

“Honestly, I kind of expected a blood bath, so this is preferred,” Kady said, thinking of the way the Monster had so nonchalantly talked about killing them all the day before. Julia made a quick hmm of agreement, looking around before stopping.

“Uh oh, you think she’s who we’re looking for?” she asked, pointing ahead. Kady looked up, seeing a woman standing on a stump, dry mascara on her cheeks, ready to put a noose around her neck.

“Hey, stop!” Kady yelled as they all ran toward the woman, stopping several feet away from her as she asked, ‘why not?’

“Because, you have something to live for,” Julia said, but it sounded like more a question than a statement. Kady was getting ready with a spell to cut the rope if it came to that; this woman could do whatever on her own time, but only after helping Julia.

“I’m a maenad,” the woman shot back viciously. “The god that I am here to serve is dead. I literally have nothing to live for. But thanks; thanks for the less than basic understanding of my life’s purpose.”

“No, wait!” Julia tried again, taking a few more steps forward as she started to lower the rope again. “Don’t, please. We need your help…”

“Shoshana,” the maenad supplied at her pause.

“Shoshana,” Julia repeated. “We need your help, Shoshana.”

Looking between Kady and Penny, Julia bent down and picked up a bottle of something yellow off the forest floor, gesturing with it towards the maenad.

“Peach schnapps,” Shoshana cried softly as if it was the most tragic thing in the world. “Bacchus left that for the talking bears to find.”

Behind Julia, Penny shot Kady a confused look. She shrugged; that was Fillory for you.

“Ok, so how about a toast?” Julia continued. “Right? Bacchus would have wanted us to drink.”

“God, like so much yeah,” Shoshana agreed, the noose finally away from her neck. The way she was looking at the bottle had Kady wondering if maenads could have drinking problems.

“Okay then, to Bacchus,” Julia said, pouring some of the schnapps onto the ground before taking a drink. She then handed the bottle to Kady, who repeated ‘To Bacchus’ before taking her own gulp before passing it to Penny who did the same after a comment on how bad it smelled.

Shoshana had repeated Bacchus’ name every time after they said it and was now smiling sadly as she took the bottle and had her own, significantly longer, drink.”Ohh, that’s good shit.”

Julia shared a glance with Kady before turning back to Shoshana and starting in with why they were there.

“Um, I was a goddess and I gave away my power and now I can’t use magic. Only now I’m indestructible. So maybe you can help me understand what’s going on?”

“You were a goddess?” Shoshana asked, her tone and face conveying just how much she believed that.

“Yeah, and a pretty powerful and badass one,” Kady defended, not liking the look of disbelief on the other woman’s face, earning a grateful smile from Julia.

“Ok,” Shoshana said with a put-upon sigh, getting down from the stump. She rounded the tree, grabbing a staff with a comically large pinecone on top of it, muttering about the other maenads being bitches.

She came to a stop right in front of Julia, planting the staff down with force before taking a deep, nasally breath followed immediately by a loud howl. The sudden noise caused all three of them to jump slightly, and Julia looked to Kady in confusion and slight panic. Kady put her fist over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

She was unsuccessful in smothering her short bark of laughter when Shoshana began circling around Julia, shrieking and making all kinds of weird noises. She twirled the pine-cone staff through the air, all the while Julia looked on in bewilderment.

“I’m sorry, but what are you doing?” Julia asked.

“I’m trying to read your aura,” Shoshana replied as if explaining things to an idiot, before immediately getting back into the swing of things with a few barks. Julia shot both Kady and Penny a glare, daring them to laugh anymore than they already were.

“Maybe, we can just get the pinecone out of my face?” Julia suggested, and Shoshana stopped. She pulled the staff back, and gave the said pinecone a long lick, prompting an ‘ew’ from Kady.

“That’s what I thought,” she said after her lick, giving a nice dramatic pause. “Inconclusive. I do know a ritual that could help diagnose you further. But, um, it’s pretty intimate.” She said, with a slight glance over down Julia’s body that prompted a tightening in Kady’s chest and fists.

“Um, ok, I can live with that,” Julia replied, causing Kady’s fists to tighten further.

“Yeah, the only thing is that I can’t perform it,” Shoshana said.

“Why not?” Kady asked, an edge to her voice. She might not like the idea of some kind of ‘intimate’ ritual being done to Julia, but she would be damned if answers were available and not given.

“I don’t believe in you,” Shoshana said to Julia, not unkindly. “I can help interpret, but you need someone who believes in you; someone who worships you, body and soul, to perform the ritual.” Kady had a sinking feeling in her stomach; she could see where this was going.

And she was proved correct when Penny said, “I can do that.”

All three women turned towards Penny; Shoshana appraising, Julia apprehensive, and Kady fighting off some kind of feeling, to concentrated to notice the quick look that Julia shot her way.

“No, you won’t work,” Shoshana said after a moment of staring, surprising them all. “You don’t worship her.”

“Uh, trust me, I do,” Penny refuted, looking at Julia with that gooey look in his eyes. It lit a fire in Kady’s chest. Julia looked away, fidgeting.

“No, I can see your belief,” Shoshana countered. “And it’s not for her. It’s close, but she’s not who you believe in. Do you have a twin sister of something?”

Penny looked away, huffing and crossing his arms. Julia breathed out a small sigh of relief; having Penny’s expectations and feelings for a different Julia placed on her was draining. She had tried to be kind and tried to make him realize that she was not _his_ Julia, but nothing had stuck. Maybe this would.

Kady felt the tightens and fire in her chest loosen, and she tried not to be too relieved. It was just because it was weird to see someone who looked like the boy she dated (and who she still felt guilty over his death) looking at Julia like that. That’s all it was, no other reason she didn’t want this ritual to be performed by him.

Kady was caught up in her own thoughts and didn’t see the way that Shoshana was looking her over. “You could do it, though,” she stated, bringing Kady out of her thoughts.

“What?” Kady and Julia both asked at the same time, looking at each other and then abruptly back at the maenad.

“Oh yeah,” she continued. “I can see it real plainly; you definitely believe in her, the real her. The ritual would work with you.”

“Um.” Was all Kady said, at a loss for words.

“It’s ok Kady,” Julia hastened to reassure, placing her hand of Kady’s arm. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

Kady looked down at Julia’s hand, feeling her warmth seep into her. She thought about everything that they had been through together, everything that _Julia_ had gone through. The horror of Renard, being shade-less, taking Renards’ spark for her own to become a goddess, sacrificing that power to save everyone; they had been through it all together.

Kady looked up at Julia, knowing that she would give up her answers for her. She looked at Shoshana. “Tell me what to do.”

**

Kady and Julia stood inside of the tent, flame lanterns flickering and giving off a slightly smoky smell. The walls were thick, and the noises from outside couldn’t come in, making them secluded. The air felt thick to Kady, or maybe it was just the knowledge of what she was going to have to do.

“Well, she wasn’t kidding,” she said, trying to break the tension. “This is intimate.”

“And you’re not the one who has to strip naked and be anointed with oil,” Julia tried to joke, but it fell flat. The fire was back in Kady’s chest, though this time the burning felt… good.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” It was the first time Kady had asked the question; she knew how determined Julia was to solve her problem, but this couldn’t be easy for her.

“Are you?” Julia asked in response. “Cause we don’t have to if you can’t.”

“I’m not worried about me, I can deal with a little awkwardness,” Kady said. “But you.. you haven’t been… not since…” She trailed off. They both knew what she was talking about. Julia looked away for a moment, and Kady could see that she was dealing with the memories.

“I trust you, Kady,” she said after a moment, her voice the soft warmth that filled a room. “Of everyone… I feel safest with you.”

Kady softened at the vulnerability in Julia’s voice as if she was worried that Kady would be upset by the confession. She tried to push away that softness in her chest, tried to get back to her battle-ready self, but it wasn’t working.

“Maybe that’s what Shoshana saw,” she said, prompting Julia to look up at her again. “Maybe me keeping you safe is my way of worshiping you.”

Immediately, Kady regretted saying that. Not because it wasn’t true, or that she didn’t believe it, but the look in Julia’s eyes as she said it threatened to undo her.

“Um, we should… we should probably get started,” Kady said, clearing her throat. Julia nodded, and she brought her hands up, slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. At first, Kady tried to just keep her eyes trained on the ceiling, but the urge to look down was too strong. She quickly turned herself around, mumbling about giving Julia some privacy until she was ready. With her back turned, Julia felt safe in allowing herself a smile.

Kady was trying desperately to think of all the battle spells she knew to try and distract herself from the sounds that Julia clothes were making as they left her body. The trick wasn’t working, and all she could concentrate on was the whisper of movement and the knowledge that soon she would see what Julia looked like naked. And more than that, she would soon be running her hands over her entire body.

The fire in her chest was spreading to her entire body, burning most hotly between her legs. She tried to ignore it, tried to ignore how she was reacting to this, but the tightness in her stomach was insistent and so very distracting.

Normally, she could control herself, could hold perfectly still for as long as she needed to. As a battle mage, it was a necessary skill to have. But now, she couldn’t stop her hands from twitching if her life depended on it.

“Ok, you can turn around.” Julia’s voice was steady and calm as if this wasn’t that big of a deal. Kady tried to mimic that calm in her mind as she turned, but she kept her eyes averted. Julia chuckled softly.

“You can’t do this looking at the ceiling,” she admonished softly. “It’s ok to look at me, Kady. I’m not made of glass.”

Steeling herself, Kady finally looked down, and as much as she tried not to, she couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming across Julia’s entire body. She could say it was because she was just planning on where to trace the oil, but that would have been a lie. She looked because she wanted to, had wanted to for a long time if she was being particularly honest.

Julia’s skin was perfect; it looked soft and warm, and Kady’s fingertips itched to feel it and test if it felt like how it looked. The hair between her legs was a little unkempt and haphazard, as if she normally kept it nice and contained but hadn’t done so for a little while, which made sense she wasn’t expecting to get naked in Fillory.

Her boobs were the perfect size, and her nipples were erect. Kady told herself that wasn’t a reaction to her gaze, but rather the chill in the air. Funny how she couldn’t feel that chill but felt as if she was on fire.

“Ok, we should start,” Kady repeated again, trying to clear her head from the fog of desire that had taken route. This was about Julia, about getting the answers that she needed; there was no time or place for her own wants in this tent.

She dipped her fingers in the oil, slowly bringing them up to Julia’s face. She hovered just above her skin, knowing that the moment she touched her, she would be lost. Julia noticed the trembling in her hands.

“Kady?” she asked softly, barley disturbing the air between them. The question of if she was ok was implied.

“I can do this,” Kady said, more to herself than to Julia. “It just… it feels weird, doesn’t it?”

“Why?” Julia asked, what sounded like a hint of hurt in her voice.

“It just feels weird,” Kady said, knowing that she was just stalling. She knew that she was going to go through with this eventually, but she was holding herself back. “I don’t know like there’s an imbalance or something…” she trailed off.

Julia looked at her thoughtfully, then bit at her bottom lip. All of Kady’s focus zeroed in on that lip, so much so that she almost missed what Julia said next.

“Maybe you should get naked too.”

Kady looked up at Julia in surprise, a pulse of pure want making her pussy clench. Julia seemed to mistake her look, and blushed.

“If there’s an imbalance between us, maybe that will help,” she stuttered. “That way we’re both in the same position.”

“Ok,” Kady said, breathless, not caring about the reasoning behind the suggestion. Julia could have said that it was so they could both be more receptive to the cosmic rays of the universe, and Kady would have still gladly shed her clothes.

“Do you want me to turn around?” Julia asked, though her tone made it seem like she desperately hoped that the answer was no.

“You’re gonna see me anyways,” Kady said, trying to go for carefree tone. She didn’t think she got it.

She could feel Julia’s eyes following every inch of skin as she exposed it. She even thought she heard a slight whimper as she pulled her shirt off, but the fabric had been around her ears so she couldn’t be sure. What she could be sure of was the darkness in the other woman’s eyes as she roamed over Kady’s body once she had shed all of her clothes. She could feel how wet she was and hoped that it wasn’t showing on her thighs.

Kady dipped her fingers in the oil again, as the last amount had gotten rubbed off on her clothes. She took a step closer, even though it wasn’t really necessary.

“I’m going to touch you now,” she whispered, bringing her hands, hovering just away from Julia’s temples.

“Please,” she murmured, and Kady’s heart nearly gave out. She swallowed harshly, then brought her fingertips down gently on in the center of Julia’s forehead. She smoothed them outwards to each temple, then ran them down the sides of her face then her neck. She brushed over Julia’s pulse point and could feel it hammering away.

Kady moved around back, getting more oil on her hands before gliding them down her arms, than back up to her shoulder blades. She dug her thumbs into the knots she felt there, which elicited a short moan. The sound went straight to her head, making her foggy thinking even more difficult.

She brought her hands down slowly, much more slowly than what was necessary. She could feel how hard Julia was breathing, and she knew that her breath was just as ragged. She cupped her ass, not being able to resist giving a squeeze, earning her a small gasp. Kady crouched down, spreading the oil down Julia’s legs, trying not to think about how she was now in the perfect position to push her face into her pussy. From the whine she heard, she wondered if Julia was thinking the same thing.

She shuffled awkwardly in front of her now, still crouched down. Like this, she could feel her wetness starting to run down her thighs. After this ritual was done, she knew she was going to need to fuck herself into oblivion.

She slide her hands up the front of Julia’s legs now, staying to the front and outside, rather than dipping her fingers between her thighs like she so desperately wanted. She felt Julia’s muscles twitch, and a muffled noise made her look up, which _holy hell_ that was a mistake.

Julia was looking down at her, pupils were blown wide and lustful. She was biting down on her finger, obviously trying to stop herself from making any sound. Seeing that look directed at her made Kady’s pussy ache, and her own low moan escaped. Julia’s eyes widened at the sound, realizing that Kady was just as affected as she was.

Kady kept her eyes locked on Julia’s as she slowly stood, her hands moving up her hips, then her stomach as she did so. Julia took the finger from her mouth and placed both of her hands on Kady’s shoulders; and screw needing alone time after, Kady felt like she might cum just from the eye contact alone.

Her hands had stayed just below her ribs, but now Kady pushed them slowly, teasingly, upwards until they covered Julia’s breasts. This time, the other woman did nothing to muffle her moan and she arched into the touch. She brushed her thumb against her nipples, all thoughts of the ritual gone. All she wanted was to see the pleasure on Julia’s face and to hear the noises she would make at being touched. She got both.

Julia keened at the touch, her eyes fluttering closed and her hips jerking forward. Her hands tightened on Kady’s shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles there. Kady loved it. She brushed her thumbs over Julia’s nipples again, eliciting the same response, when she decided that she wanted more.

She lowered her mouth to Julia’s chest, hovering millimeters away from the skin as she blew on the erect nipple softly before softly running the tip of her tongue over it. Julia cried out her name, hand coming up to tangle in her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer.

Kady let herself be pulled forward, pulling Julia’s breast into her mouth. One of her hands ran around her back, pulling their bodies together. Her other hand went to the free breast, determined to give it attention as well. She slotted her leg between Julia’s, who with a cry, began grinding down.

“So wet,” Kady mumbled in awe against her chest, pride coursing through her that she had caused this. This caused Julia to grind down harder, desperate to get friction.

She was making all kinds of sounds as Kady lavished first one breast, then the other, with her lips and tongue. Soft mewls, sharp gasps, and deep, soul satisfying moans. Kady loved every single sound and felt like she was already more addicted to them than she had ever been to heroin. She didn’t stop her own moans and groans from forming, the vibrations pleasing Julia even more.

“Kady,” Julia breathed, broken and desperate. “Kady, _please!”_ Kady knew what she needed, and would happily give anything to her, to worship Julia in any way that she let her.

She pulled her mouth away from her chest, prompting an unhappy grumble. It was even more unhappy when she pulled her leg away, but Kady quickly soothed her unhappiness by doing what she had wanted to do for years. Placing one hand behind her head, Kady pulled Julia into a kiss, one which she very enthusiastically returned, immediately opening her lips to allow her questing tongue into her mouth.

Kady ran her tongue over Julia’s, trying to show her devotion to the woman in her arms with every action. Julia appreciated the action but was growing impatient. Grabbing onto Kady’s hand, she guided it down to where she wanted it most, cupping her pussy.

Not needing anymore prompting, Kady pushed a finger between the folds, running it carefully along the length of her, prompting a broken sob of relief to pass Julia’s lips. Their kiss was broken, but Kady was content to just rest her head against Julia’s, holding her tightly as she explored the velvet softness under her hand.

The left-over oil on her fingers was hardly needed as she glided so easily back and forth through Julia’s folds, making Kady groan. Her own pussy was pulsing desperately, and she wanted to badly for some relief, but she pushed it all to the side; Julia’s pleasure was more important.

Her finger brushed ever so lightly against Julia’s clit, but it was still as in a shock went through her. She cried out, her entire body bucking in Kady’s embrace, and she began begging for more. So Kady pressed her thumb more firmly against the small bundle of nerves and was rewarded with Julia crying out her name and sagging against her as if she Kady was the only thing keeping her standing.

Kady kept pressing against her clit, alternating with different strokes, speeds and pressure. Soon, Julia was a trembling mess in her arms, breathless and moaning. She screamed when Kady pushed a finger inside, pulled back, and then pushed two in. Her moans and cries were a mix of Kady’s name, ‘god’ and ‘fuck’, and it was the sweetest song Kady would ever hear.

She pumped her fingers in faster and harder, her thumb covering her clit as she did so. Julia’s fingers were digging into Kady’s back, and she was thrusting her hips to meet every move. Kady was kissing and licking over her neck, biting at those areas that made her squirm.

“Fuck, Kady, I’m so close,” she whined desperately as Kady’s fingers pumped into her. “Make me cum. Please, make me cum!”

Never able to deny Julia anything, Kady doubled her pace and the pressure her thumb was pressing against her clit. She could feel Julia’s pussy clenching tightly around her fingers and the way that here whole body was trembling. She was right on the very edge, but she wasn’t falling over. Julia seemed to realize that too, and her cries took on a desperate whine. Kady didn’t slow down, didn’t stop. She held onto Julia as tight as she could to show her that she was safe.

“I’ve got you,” she said in Julia’s ear when actions weren’t enough. “Julia I’m right here; cum for me, baby.”

Her words had the desired affect; with only a few more thrusts of her fingers, Julia was crying out her name, her whole-body clenching and trembling as she came. Kady held her tightly, keeping her fingers moving to draw out the pleasure for as long as possible. When she felt Julia start to jerk away from her touch, she slowed and then stilled completely.

They stood there for several moments, breathing heavy, holding onto each other as Julia came down from her high. When she had recovered enough to be able to move a little, she drew back just enough so that she could kiss Kady again, not trusting words to tell her how much she was feeling. Like always, Kady could understand her.

They were interrupted by the fabric that made up the door being pushed aside, and Shoshana marching in.

“Hey!” Kady cried, holding onto Julia and turning to shield her from the maenad’s eyes.

“I’m just here to get the results of the ritual, don’t worry. I just need to see Julia now, and I can get a better reading,” Shoshana said.

“Can’t it wait?” Julia said, irritated and embarrassed.

“Afraid not; the moments after the ritual is complete and an orgasm achieved, the interpretation is strongest.”

“Wait, are you saying that having sex was part of the ritual? You didn’t tell me that,” Kady questioned, worried now that maybe it was something Julia had known, and that was the only reason why she had done it. Julia’s grip on her tightened, and she looked down at her. She subtly shook her head no, clearly just as good at reading Kady as Kady was at reading her.

“No, of course the sex wasn’t part of the ritual. It can be done without it quite easily, though interpretation takes a little longer, so sex makes it better,” Shoshana calmly explained. At the looks she was getting from the entwined women she felt the need to add on. “I’m a maenad of Bacchus! I think sex makes everything better.”

“Now, I can see what I need to from your aura now Julia,” she continued. “And I’ll be outside waiting to tell you when you’re ready. Though, I will say that I am in no hurry, and your friend took off; said he’d be back in a few hours. So, if you wanted more time, there’s no rush.” She winked as she left, closing the door flap behind her.

“Oh my god,” Julia groaned, slumping her forehead against Kady’s shoulder.

Kady was quite for a moment, before asking, “Should we go then?” Despite the interruption, she was still very much turned on and aching. But if Julia wanted to go and hear Shoshana’s answers right away, she could suck it up and deal with it.

“We could,” Julia started saying slowly, and then very deliberately pressed her hips forward into Kady’s, making her moan.

“But I want you to cum for me first at least once, preferably multiple times, with maybe a few more for me as well,” Julia said with a grin, guiding Kady down for a kiss. Happily, eagerly, Kady followed Julia’s lead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I wasn't 100% satisfied with the end, but it works I think. I'm not very active on it, but you can check out my tumblr @maramori  
> See ya around


End file.
